


Baby, Grind On Me

by chai_and_coffee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Clubbing, F/M, Grinding, Shallura Smut Week 2019, shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 00:52:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chai_and_coffee/pseuds/chai_and_coffee
Summary: Okay, so whoever decided that Takashi Shirogane needed to stop being a grumpy old man and actually come out and act his age for once should get a beating.Cough, Lance.-Written for Shallura Smut Week!Prompt: Grinding





	Baby, Grind On Me

Okay, so whoever decided that he needed to stop being a grumpy old man and actually come out and act his age for once should get a beating. 

 

Cough, Lance. 

 

The sandy-haired boy had roped all the others into dragging Shiro to the club, and immediately deserted him as soon as they had arrived. 

 

“Have fun! Meet someone!” Pidge had called over their shoulder as they made a beeline to the bar, where they were planning on having a drinking competition with Keith.

 

“Damn it.” He cursed slowly as he ventured out to the edges of the crowd. 

 

The club seemed hypnotic, with the people in a swirling vortex out on the floor. The leather jacket that he was wearing suddenly seemed a bit restraining in the midst of all the dancing, sweat, and booze. 

 

“You look like you need something.” The bartender appeared by him, and Shiro hadn’t realized that he was leaning heavily on the counter. He was right, Shiro’s mouth had gone dry. 

 

“Three shots. Sambuca.” Shiro ordered. Hell, he hated Sambuca shots, but he most definitely wanted to be a little drunk before he stumbled out and made a fool of himself out on the floor. 

 

“I’ll take one of those shots if you’re offering, sweetie.” A white haired woman that he hadn’t noticed before winked at him, making his mouth drier than it used to be. The second the bartender put down the shots, he neatly slid one over to her. 

 

“Thanks, honey.” She murmured, and neatly downed the shot. “First time here?” She asked in a friendly tone, tilting her head in a way that made him want to yank her over and kiss her. 

 

“Yeah. My friends wanted me to get out a little bit, have some fun. They think I sulk in my apartment, and that I’m going to wither away soon from my lack of interaction.” Crap, should he have not told her about that? He scoured her face for any emotion, but she didn’t seem bothered at all. 

 

Instead, she hopped off the barstool, and held out her hand. He got the moment to appreciate the slinky silver suit that sparkled and clung to her curves before she spoke again. “Well, why don’t we make them proud?”

 

He turned back to the two shots waiting for him, downed them easily, and slid off the barstool, his hand big in hers. “I don’t really do dancing!” He confessed, shouting over the loud music as they approached the loud vortex. 

 

“You’ll do it with me.” She responded easily, before beginning to shout the words to some pop song that she knew. She led him into the crowd, right into the middle, not quite in the center. The place she picked was strategic, their ears weren’t being blasted from the music from the stereos, but they were still enveloped by people. 

 

“Honestly, just step side to side and move your body to the beat!” She instructed, and he obliged. She placed her hands up high on his neck and he slowly gripped her waist, which swung and swayed with the pulsating beats. Even with her monster heels, she barely reached his chin. 

 

Sure, he wasn’t dancing much, but she was. He let her go and just swayed as he watched her, moving her hands and body right in time with the beats. She shouted out the lyrics when she knew them. She was a sensuous hurricane, with her body gyrating and moving perfectly. 

 

The beat changed into something lower, sensuous, and she had a certain look in her eye that made him gulp as she approached him. 

 

“I don’t think you ordered enough shots for this, sweetheart.” She purred in his ear, her arms looping around his neck once more. And suddenly, she was grinding up against him, body moving completely in sync with the beat…and his. 

 

Yeah. He was grinding up on her too. And although when he was younger, he made fun of those who practically had sex on the dance floor, right now, all he wanted to do was to rip off that dress and have her right there. 

 

And by the look in those eyes, she knew it too. His hand threaded into her silvery hair, his other hand palming her ass, and he completely tuned out the music he didn’t know and all the other sweaty bodies gyrating around them, and just focused on moving his body with hers. 

 

She knew what she was doing, goddamnit, that vixen could practically feel his hardening erection as she pressed herself against him. 

 

And she didn’t make him stay for one more dance, oh no, no, no. 

 

She made him stay for three. 

 

“Are you quite done?” He asked, his voice growly and his eyes as dark as the night. 

 

She paused for a moment, her red-painted lips quirked up into a thoughtful smirk, before she nodded. “I’d like to go now.” she murmured. 

 

That was it for him. He yanked her out, using her as a shield to cover his erection straining against his jeans, across the street, and into the elevator inside the complex. 

 

The second the doors closed behind them with a ding, they were kissing, her mouth hot and heavy, her tongue like silk. He yanked her dress up her legs and stifled a moan when he saw her pantiless state. 

 

“Thought I might be doing this tonight.” She answered in a breathy tone as he yanked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist. She grinded against him mercilessly as he pressed her against the cool metal of the elevator. The regular Shiro might have been aghast at what they were doing in a semi-public situation, but at the moment, he didn’t quite care. He wanted to yank her into his apartment, feel her clenching around him and capture those cherry lips and suck on them. 

 

There was a wet spot on the front of his jeans by the time the elevator doors dinged open, and he wasted no time getting into his apartment. Although he wanted to sink into her wet heat, he most definitely wanted to taste her.

 

He did end up fulfilling his wish of ripping the dress off of her. The slinky dress was as flimsy as he thought it was, and it ended up ripping easily under the pressure of his fingers. 

 

“You’re buying me a new one.” She whispered as he trailed soft kisses to the delta of her belly. 

 

“Gladly. Will you at least tell me your name?”

 

“Allura.”

 

“Takashi.” And with that, he satisfied the second of his desires. And yes, she was sweet. Soon after, he would fulfill his third, of his hips snapping into hers and joining them in sweaty unity. 

 

Come morning, he would have to thank Lance for giving him the opportunity to wake up with a woman. 

 

Said woman looked at him teasingly in the morning, and the nails that she slowly raked down below his waist made him shiver and bless Lance for dragging him to go clubbing. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's a short one, I was pressed for time. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought! Comments inspire me. 
> 
> If you enjoyed, drop a kudos!
> 
> Catch me on tumblr: @chai_and_coffee


End file.
